The Blush Bet
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: "Sakura doesn't blush anymore!" is all it takes for Naruto to figure out where his next paycheck is going. For Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and even Naruto himself, this is going to be one hell of a misson.


_**The Blush Bet.**_

_Inspired by my blushing yet perverted friend, Reanon. Love you, doll.  
_

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ino nearly shouted when she sat down at the back of the ramen place, Hinata beside her. Needless to say, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba weren't eavesdropping—Ino was just that loud.

"W-What is it, Ino-chan?"

"Sakura doesn't blush anymore!"

"What?" Temari countered, while Tenten blinked rapidly. And then laughed.

"As if! That kunoichi blushes at the drop of a hat!" Tenten smirked, but Ino shook her head stubbornly. "Not anymore! It's like, she trained herself _not _to blush or some shit."

Then the subject changed, as easily as that.

"This is perfect" Naruto stage whispered, and Sasuke gave him a look as if to say; "Don't even say whatever you're thinking out loud cause you know its going to be stupid."

"What?" Neji asked, looking slightly curious.

"Who ever makes Sakura blush first wins my next paycheck."

"I'm in." Kiba grinned.

"Me too." Neji agreed, figuring he could get this over with and get money.

Sasuke gave a small sigh and nodded his head. Gaara blinked and then smirked slightly. "This should be easy" was all he said.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to approach. She was working in the hospital in this little nurse outfit, and was bent over this old man, who looked like he was enjoying the show.

"Sakura." He drawled lazily, and she turned and gasped, noticing the gash across his stomach.

"What did you do?" she said in a tone that sounded somewhat like a mothers would.

"Training."

She dropped her shoulders and led him to a room where she sat him on a bed and began to heal it.

_**He so didn't just puff up his chest. **_Inner Sakura stated.

_I think he did._

But still, no blush. When she was done he smiled, and put a finger under her chin and pulled her face closer to his.

"Thank you, Sakura… You know… You're looking really good today."

_**Did he just lick his lips? **_

_He did._

She didn't blush, just simply told him to go because she had other patients to attend to.

Sasuke was out with a bruised ego.

* * *

Kiba approached her next while she was on the training grounds alone, punching a poor wooden post. He saddled up, leaned against it, his jacket hanging open with no shirt.

"Hey Sakura, you're training really hard."

She stared at him for a moment, and then continued to beat on the wooden post.

"You know what else is hard?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. She didn't blush.

I wont do it.

_**I so totally will.**_

The movement was so fluid it looked accidental, but it was on purpose. Her fist connected with his jaw and unhinged it.

She made her doe eyes go wide and rushed to him.

"Oh Kiba! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up."

As she did so, her elbow met with his face.

"I'm not doing any good," she said innocently. "I better go."

Kiba was out with a broken nose and jaw.

* * *

Neji and Naruto teamed up on her while she was at the bar downing a few Sake's after work.

"Sakura…" Neji grabbed her hand, lifted it to her lips, and kissed it, eyes never leaving hers. She blinked, eyebrow raised. Naruto came up behind her in that same moment, and his lips touched the shell of her ear before he whispered, "Sakura, I need you… We both do."

Her eye twitched for a moment, but no rosy pink made its way to her cheeks.

She stood, slowly, evidently shoving them both aside.

_**Please hit Naruto first.**_

_Why not._

Her knee sharply hit Naruto in the stomach, and his eyes widened, he sounded as if he was gagging.

She grabbed either side of Neji's head softly in her hands, leaned forward—and promptly head butted him with such force he was knocked out cold.

Naruto and Neji were out with a bruised liver and one hell of a headache.

* * *

Gaara did one simple thing, placed a small cherry blossom in her hand and whispered something in her ear.

Did he just say…

_He did… _

Her cheeks instantly reddened and she went to punch him, but sand met fist and she cursed him and walked away.

The guys rushed up to him and asked how, but he merely said he wasn't finished with her and chased after her.

Gaara was in and came back with her panties the next day, which was prominently shoved in his pocket. And he replayed what he said to her in his head.

_"Do the curtains match the drapes? No worries… I'll find out later…"_

He certainly did. And he would probably do it again later that night. Probably.

_**

* * *

**_

End.


End file.
